Crush On You
by Yoon Hana
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] "Dia benar, aku merasakan kehangatan setiap aku mendengar desah lirihnya dan sentuhan lembutnya di tubuhku." - Suho / "Sejak kapan dia menjadi candu bagiku? Tubuhku selalu saja menuntut belaiannya." - Lay. This is SuLay World! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"**Crush On You"**

**Pair **: EXO's SuLay (Suho x Lay) and other.

**Rated **: M

**Warning **: Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, GS, dirty talk, etc.

**A/N **: Hello, welcome to my fanfiction ^^ sebelumnya, aku mau ngingetin buat anak yang belum cukup umur, sangat amat saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca fic ini. karena fic ini bukan hanya M Rated tapi juga bertemakan dewasa. I've notice you ya.

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Suara didalam ruangan yang bertuliskan "Manajer Kim" ini menjadi heboh ketika ia mengetahui Sekertarisnya ini lupa mencatat jadwal meeting dengan Client yang cukup besar.

"M-Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya ha–"

Pria berstelan jas itu membanting dokumennya dimeja, "Keluar dari ruangan saya. Mulai sekarang, anda saya pecat!"

"T-t-tapi tuan sa–"

"Keluar sekarang juga!"

Tidak berani membantah lagi, wanita itu keluar setelah membungkukkan badannya. Pria itu sungguh tidak peduli walaupun wanita itu menangis. Baginya, pekerjaan dan perusahaannya adalah segalanya.

Pria itu duduk di kursi kerjanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya, sejenak ingin menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Pria itu menengok arah pintunya, "Masuk.."

Seorang pria paruh baya masuk keruangannya, pria itu duduk di sofa dalam ruangan kerja itu. "Suho, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Pria yang bernama Suho itupun menoleh dan beranjak dari kursi kerjanya menuju sofa, "Mainhae, Appa. Aku memecat sekertarisku."

Pria paruh baya itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau memecat Park Chorong? Kenapa? Appa kira, dia sekertaris yang tepat untukmu. Dia cantik, sabar, baik–"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, appa. Dia bahkan lupa mencatat meeting besar pagi tadi dengan kolega kita dari Rusia. Ini tentu saja merugikan perusahaan." Suho tetap pada pendiriannya.

Pria yang ternyata adalah ayah kandung Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, anaknya ini memang keras kepala, "Baiklah, kalau begitu Appa akan mencarikanmu sekertaris baru di Beijing."

Suho mengerutkan keningnya, "Beijing?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Iya, Beijing. Jangan katakana kau belum mendengar peresmian kantor baru kita disana?"

Suho mengerjapkan mata, pertanda ia masih tidak mengerti. Pria itu hanya tertawa dan mengusap rambut Suho.

"Iya, perusahaan kita mendapatkan kerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan di Beijing. Kita juga mendapat kantor disana, dan Appa harap kau dapat menjadi presidir disana. Masalah kantor kita di Seoul ini biar Appa yang mengatur, Bagaimana?"

Suho tentu saja sangat antusias dengan tawaran Appanya itu, "Tentu saja, Appa! Kapan kita berangkat kesana?"

"Lusa. Kemasi barang-barangmu, Ayah telah memesankan tiket."

Suho yang senang bukan main langsung terpikir satu hal, "Aku harus menelpon Kris!"

…

Beijing Capital International Airport tampak padat, maklum saja mungkin karena ini akhir pekan. Suho berjalan berdampingan dengan Appanya. Ia sengaja tidak membawa banyak baju, ia sendiri malas untuk mengemas bajunya dan lebih memilih membeli baju nantinya.

"Suho! Ahjussi!" teriakan orang berambut pirang itu sampai ke telinga Suho

Suho menengok kearah suara, "Kris!"

Kris tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Suho, mereka bersalaman dan akhirnya memeluk satu sama lain untuk saling melepas rindu.

"Ah, Kris sudah besar rupanya.." Appa Suho yang menyaksikan ini semua ikut tersenyum

Kris yang menyadari situasi melepaskan pelukannya pada Suho dan membungkukkan badannya, "Annyeong Haseyo, Paman Kim. Sudah lama tidak bertemu.."

Tuan Kim itu ikut membalas dengan membungkuk sedikit lalu menepuk pundak Kris, "Kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat tampan, Kris. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Saya sudah menyelesaikan studi Kedokteran saya, sekarang saya bekerja di rumah sakit dekat sini, Ahjussi. Maka saya menyempatkan diri menjemput kalian."

"Daebak!" gumam Tuan Kim

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri Bandara sambil berbasa-basi. Kris mengantarkan mereka menuju sebuah hotel yang telah disediakan oleh Perusahaan.

Setelah mengantarkannya, Kris mengajak Suho untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dan menikmati udara Beijing dan mengajaknya minum Americano, kopi kesukaan mereka di kedai dekat hotel.

"Bagaimana perkerjaanmu?" Kris membuka suara sembari duduk dan menyeduh kopinya

Suho mengangkat bahunya, "Begitulah, kau sendiri?"

Kris mengangguk pelan, "Menyenangkan, banyak perawat yang cantik disana."

Suho tertawa renyah, "Kau masih tidak berubah, masih _pervert_ seperti dulu."

"Aku hanya berusaha menjadi lelaki normal.." Canda Kris.

"Arra.." Suho menyeduh kopi hangatnya.

"Siapa kekasihmu sekarang?" Tanya Kris langsung pada Suho.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Suho datar.

Kris mengangkat sebelah keningnya, "Tidak ada?"

Suho mengangguk, "Aku belum mau memiliki kekasih, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku tangani." Jawabnya enteng.

Memang benar, selama ini Suho belum pernah memiliki kekasih. Jangankan kekasih, jatuh cintapun ia belum pernah. Suho adalah orang yang idealis dan _workaholic_. Baginya, pekerjaan adalah segalanya. Ia tidak ingin pekerjaannya diusik.

"Suho-ya, mau sampai kapan? Pekerjaanmu itu tidak bisa kau nikahi." Jiwa dewasa Kris mulai muncul ketika memberikan saran.

"Aku menikmatinya.."

Kris melihat kanan kiri memastikan keadaan aman lalu ia menengok kepada Suho, "Dengarkan aku, apakah kau tidak ingin merasakan Sex?"

Suho yang sedang meminum kopinya sontak tersedak, Kris yang ikut kaget hanya mengelus punggung Suho.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Kris?"

Kris melayangkan smirknya, "Kau tahu? Aku sudah meniduri beberapa wanita, dan hal itu membuatku ketagihan melakukan hubungan sex. Apa kau tidak ingin mencobanya?"

Suho membuang muka, seolah tak ingin menanggapi obrolan si mesum disebelahnya.

"Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau bahkan belum pernah orgasme?"

Lagi lagi hal itu membuat Suho membukatkan matanya, "Yak!"

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menepuk bahu Suho, "Aku sudah tau jawabannya kawan, pasti belum kan? Hahaha."

Suho yang melihat tingkah laku temannya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

"Ah! Aku bisa gilaa!"

Wanita bertubuh tinggi dan ramping itu melempar berkas lamaran pekerjaan beserta tasnya di meja tamu. Ia tampak sangat kelelahan, tubuhnya penuh keringat.

"Lay?" Seorang wanita berpipi chubby dengan celemeknya keluar dari pintu dapur.

Wanita yang disebut Lay tadi masih acuh dan enggan untuk menjawab sapaan Kakaknya itu. Merasa diabaikan, wanita itu melepas celemeknya dan menghampiri Lay yang tergeletak lemas sambil membawakan Jus Jeruk kesukaan Lay.

"Kau kenapa, cantik?" Wanita Chubby itu meletakkan jusnya di meja dan duduk disebelah Lay.

"Aku gagal lagi, Minnie eonni~" Lay yang sudah hampir frustasi mencari pekerjaan memeluk Kakak perempuannya itu.

Mereka memang berkebangsaan China, tapi eomma mereka adalah orang Korea sehingga Lay dapat fasih dan terbiasa berbicara bahasa Korea.

"Sudah sudah, beristirahatlah. Mungkin kau belum ditakdirkan mendapat pekerjaan." Ucap kakak perempuan Lay yang bernama Xiumin.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar nomor dua terbuka, terlihat seorang wanita dengan hotpants dan tanktop berdiri diambang pintu sambil mengucek matanya, "Min eonni~ Lay~"

Wanita itu tidak sadar bahwa yang dipanggil sedang duduk menyaksikan dirinya yang setengah nyawa itu belum pulih betul.

"Hannie, kami disini." Sahut Xiumin

Wanita cantik itu bernama Luhan, dia juga kakak perempuan Lay. Ya, mereka ini tiga bersaudara yang tinggal di sebuah Apartement di Beijing karena orangtua mereka bekerja di Seoul. Xiumin merupakan anak sulung, Luhan anak tengah, sedangkan Lay anak Bungsu.

"Eoh? Kau kenapa lagi, Lay sayang?" Luhan yag menyadari mata sembab adiknya itu segera menghampiri dan mengelus pipinya lembut.

Lay yang masih memeluk Xiumin hanya terisak dan menunjuk berkas lamaran pekerjaan yang tergeletak menyedihkan dimeja. Luhan yang sudah mengerti hanya tersenyum manis sambil memainkan surai hitam Lay.

"Gwaenchana.." tenang Luhan.

Lay menegakkan duduknya. "Eonni semua sudah memiliki pekerjaan, aku tidak ingin aku terus merepotkan Eonni.."

Xiumin dan Luhan saling menatap dan tersenyum kearah Lay.

"Lay, apa kau tidak berminat menjadi model seperti eonni?" tawar Luhan

Xiumin mengangguk, "Kau cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang bagus, kenapa tidak?"

Lay menggeleng mantap, "Shireo! Aku tidak memiliki bakat feminism seperti eonni semua. Aku tidak pandai merias diri seperti Min eonni, aku juga tidak bisa berlenggak lenggok seperti Luhan eonni.."

Xiumin dan Luhan hanya terdiam.

"Lagipula, jika aku bekerja didunia hiburan seperti kalian. Kuliahku yang kalian biayai akan sia-sia." Lay mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ya, memang Xiumin dan Luhan memilih untuk langsung bekerja selepas lulus sekolah menengah demi adik bungsu mereka. Xiumin yang bekerja sebagai penata rias dan busana disebuah Production House dan Luhan yang bekerja sebagai Freelance Model sepakat untuk membiarkan Lay melanjutkan studinya. Mereka mengalah.

"Good girl.." Luhan mengusap rambut Lay sayang.

Xiumin ikut tersenyum, "Ya sudah, sekarang ayo makan dulu. Eonni sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian."

Beginilah ketiga bersaudara ini menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hanya sekedar bercengkrama di meja makan sembari mengobrol hal-hal ringan. Xiumin selalu memasak untuk mereka ketika ia sedang free job.

"Eonni, apakah majalahku sudah datang?" Luhan yang lebih dulu selesai makan memutuskan untuk membaca majalah.

"Ada di rak.." Jawab Xiumin singkat, ia sedang sibuk membereskan meja makan bersama Lay. "Lay, istirahatlah. Cepat ganti bajumu.."

Lay mengangguk, setelah membantu meletakkan piring kotor Lay memilih mandi sebelum mengganti baju, Beijing hari ini sangat panas.

Walaupun telah mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin, Lay masih saja belum tenang. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan dimana ia harus bekerja untuk membantu Eonni-nya yang bisa dikatakan pemghasilannya tidak tetap. Ia berpikir untuk bekerja kantoran yang memiliki penghasilan relatif terjamin.

Lay keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan lilitan handuk yang menutupi dada hingga setengah pahanya.

"Ah! Sungguh, eonni?" teriak Luhan antusias.

"Eum!" Xiumin mengangguk semangat. "Kau tahu, Hannie? Aku sangat puas bercinta dengan dia, ah setidaknya aku tidak menyesalinya.."

Lay mengerutkan keningnya, dan dia memilih diam-diam menguping pembicaraan eonni-nya.

"Lihatkan? Apa aku bilang? Eonni tidak akan menyesali saranku. Aku tahu kalau Yongguk Oppa itu memiliki stamina yang baik, eonni pasti puas digenjot dengan sangat kuat oleh Oppa." Luhan tersenyum menampakkan eyesmilenya.

Xiumin bersemu, "Luhannie, aku jadi malu. Hey, ceritakan padaku bagaimana Kencanmu dengan artis itu? Siapa itu namanya?"

"Jonghyun Oppa? Ah tentu saja sangat menyenangkan! Kau tahu, eonni? 'adiknya' itu besar dan panjang, aku sampai tidak ingat sudah berapa ronde yang kami lakukan. Aku sudah dibuat lemas olehnya.." Luhan tertawa kecil.

Lay yang mendengarkan pembicaraan eonni-nya itu mendadak bergidik ngeri dan memilih untuk tidak menguping lagi. Ia sudah tidak perlu kaget lagi, eonninya memang begitu. Lay sendiri merasa heran, dia meragukan apakah dia ini benar-benar adik kandung mereka mengingat diantara mereka hanya Lay yang masih perawan dan sangat polos.

.

.

Suho menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa bahwa laptopnya tertinggal di Seoul dan dia hanya membawa Hardisk yang berisi data-data pekerjaannya. Padahal ia harus mengurus syarat-syarat perekrutan pegawai baru dikantornya termasuk menyeleksi calon sekertaris baru untuknya.

"Appa! Appa pasti membawa laptop!"

Ketika Suho sudah bersiap menghampiri kamar Ayahnya, dia teringat jika Ayahnya itu sedang pergi ke Makau bertemu koleganya. Seketika, Suho tertunduk lesu.

"Aish, pabo! Tidak mungkin membeli Laptop, toko sudah tutup jam segini." Suho gelisah sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Ah! Kris!"

Suho segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Kris. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk meminjam laptopnya. Kembali lagi, Suho adalah orang yang perfeksionis, idealis, dan tidak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan.

"Kris, berikan aku alamat apartemenmu. Aku ingin meminjam laptop."

"…."

"Iya, untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku lupa membawa laptop."

"…."

"Arraso, aku segera kesana."

Suho menutup telponnya lalu ia bergegas untuk mendatangi alamat apartemen Kris. Untunglah Suho tidak gagu dengan Bahasa Mandarin, dia pernah mengambil kelas Bahasa Mandarin saat sekolah dulu.

Taksi yang membawa Suho telah berhenti disebuah apartemen mewah ditengah Kota Beijing. Memang mayoritas pemilik apartemen ini adalah pekerja sibuk didaerah kota. Jujur saja, sekilas Suho tertarik untuk membeli apartemen disini.

"Lantai 16 nomor 5.." Suho mencari-cari dimana apartemen Kris. "Nah!"

Suho mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali, dan tidak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Kris _half-naked _dan hanya memakai sebuah boxer. Suho yang melihat hanya bisa bengong, _speechless_.

"Cepat sekali, masuklah.." Kris tampak santai.

Suho dengan ragu masuk kedalam apartemen Kris, perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti pikirannya.

"Dimana kau letakkan laptopmu, Kris?" Suho mulai mengamati sekitar

"Ambil saja dikamar, akan aku buatkan minum." Kris dengan santai

Suho melihat ke sekitar, dan dia menemukan satu ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Suho tau pasti itu adalah kamar Kris. Suho berjalan menuju kamar itu dan membuka pintunya.

Crit. Pintu terbuka.

Suho terdiam, mulutnya menganga seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kamar Kris sangat berantakan, pakaian berserakan dimana-mana dan yang lebih mencengangkan adalah…. Seorang yeoja yang sedang tertidur di kasur Kris.

Masalahnya, wanita itu tidak hanya sekedar tertidur. Wanita berkulit tan itu terbaring dengan keadaan sangat mengenaskan. Wajah memerah, keringat bercucuran, dan lebih parahnya wanita ini tidak berbusana. Polos.

Suho menelan ludahnya ketika melihat wanita itu dengan kaki mengangkang memperlihatkan lubang kemerahannya beserta cairan putih mengalir keluar dari lubangnya itu.

Demi Tuhan, Suho merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak segera menghindar dan kebodohan Kris yang tidak memberi tahu tentang wanita ini. Kacau!

"Apakah itu pemandangan yang bagus, tuan Kim?" Kris yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba berada di belakang Suho dengan segelas coklat panas.

"A-aku.. maksudku kenapa dia bisa disini?" Tanya Suho gagu.

Kris mengangkat bahu, "Memangnya kenapa? Dia kekasihku, namanya Hyorin."

"K-kenapa dia… a-aku maksudku kalian–"

"Jangan terlalu shock seperti itu, Kim Suho." Kris meletakkan coklat itu di nakas dekat pintu kamarnya, "Kami baru saja selesai bercinta. Hanya itu."

_Hanya itu? Hanya itu katanya?_ Rutuk Suho dalam hati.

"Kau tahu? Hyorin sangat pandai dalam bercinta. Dia kuat dan menggairahkan." Kris menatap kekasihnya itu sekilas "Dan… dia agresif."

Suho diam dan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Seketika ia merinding membayangkan kejadian itu. Kris dan kekasihnya… sedang bercinta… mendesah….

"Dan apakah kau tahu? Lubang kemerahannya itu sungguh sangat sempit ketika menjepit juniorku. Ah aku ingat sekali ketika–"

"Kris, aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Suho yang melihat tas laptop Kris di meja bergegas menggambilnya, "A-aku permisi duluan. Annyeong.."

Suho langsung bergegas keluar apartemen. Kris hanya memandangi sahabatnya itu sambil berdecak dan menggelengkan kepala, "Dasar sok polos."

Kris kembali menengok pada kekasihnya itu. Pantas saja Suho tadi menatapnya lama dan lekat, ternyata dia sedang dalam posisi yang menggairahkan. Kris mendekati Hyorin, dia memegangi paha mengangkang Hyorin dan menjilat spermanya yang mengalir keluar dari vagina Hyorin.

"Eumhh Baby.." Hyorin yang semula setengah sadar kini mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman

"Kau sangat menggairahkan, honey. Aku mau lagi.." Kris yang sudah tidak sabar mulai menindih Hyorin dan mengecup lehernya.

Hyorin menatap Kris dengan nakal dan mengalungkan tangan kecilnya di leher Kris, "Apakah tadi ada tamu? Aku samar mendengar suara orang lain.."

"Eum, iya. Ada temanku yang meminjam laptop karena laptop miliknya tertinggal di Seoul." Kris menatap wajah nakal Hyorin sambil meremas-remas dadanya.

"Shh.. B-baby, kau sudah memindahkannya, kan?"

"Memindahkan apa, Baby?"

Hyorin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kau lupa? Setiap kita bercinta, kau selalu merekamnya dan menyimpannya dilaptop."

Kris terdiam, dia bahkan tidak ingat tentang hal itu.

"Aku hanya takut saja jika temanmu itu kaget melihat kita bercinta.." Hyorin mengedipkan matanya dan mengusap abs milik Kris.

Kris melayangkan smirknya, "Apa kau keberatan jika temanku itu menontonnya?"

Hyorin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil perlahan menurunkan Boxer milik Kris, "Memangnya kenapa, sayang?"

Kris tersenyum setan dan menggeleng, "Kalau begitu, tidak usah pedulikan tentang laptopku."

Belum sempat Hyorin menjawab, Kris sudah melumat bibirnya. Dan percintaan mereka pun berlanjut. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Kris dan Hyorin.

**-TBC-**

.

.

ASTAGA YATUHAN KEPOLOSANKU! *bershower(?)*

Hai Readers. Aku datang dengan ff rated M ku yang bertema dewasa.

Oh iya kalo sebelum-sebelumnya aku dipanggil "Author" mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku itu, panggil Hana atau Sayang biar makin akrab /salah wkwk.

Anyway, pokoknya ini fic berbeda dengan fic sequel sebelumnya yang cuma M rated. Kali ini Hana tertantang untuk bikin yang M bertemakan dewasa. Jadi, maafkan kalo misal baru pembukanya aja kurang greget atau gimana. Ya…. Kalian harus tahu kalo Hana nulis ini sambil keringat dingin dan mimisan(?)

Kelanjutan fic ini akan ditentukan dari banyaknya review yang masuk. Kalo banyak yang masuk dan reviewnya positif maka lanjut, kalo banyak yang mencekal dan tidak suka ya fic ini ga akan lanjut. Karena **review kalian sangat amat penting sekali** buat Hana, jangan lupa review ya? Jangan jadi Silent reader juga, oke?

Gamsahamnida ^^ *deep bow*


	2. Chapter 2

"**Crush On You"**

**Pair **: EXO's SuLay (Suho x Lay) and other.

**Rated **: M

**Warning **: Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, GS, dirty talk, etc.

**A/N **: Hello, welcome to my fanfiction ^^ sebelumnya, aku mau ngingetin buat anak yang belum cukup umur, sangat amat saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca fic ini. karena fic ini bukan hanya M Rated tapi juga bertemakan dewasa. I've notice you ya.

**Happy Reading, Guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Suho mengacak rambutnya kesal. Selama di perjalanan otaknya seolah tak bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang ia lihat di apartemen Kris tadi. Jujur saja, baru kali ia melihat yang seperti itu. Sebelumnya jangankan melihat secara langsung, melihat foto atau menonton video yadong pun Suho tidak pernah.

Dreeet. Dreeet. Handphone di saku Suho bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Annyeong Haseyo, Manajer Kim Suho. Saya Seo Joohyun, sekertaris Presidir Kim."

Suho melengkungkan bibirnya, "Ah iya, Sekertaris Seo. Ada sesuatu?"

"Begini Manajer Kim, baru saja terjadi masalah di Makau. Presidir Kim meminta saya untuk memberi kabar kepada anda, jika beliau akan kembali ke Beijing sekitar tiga hari lagi."

Suho mengangguk, "Arraso, lalu?"

"Presidir bilang ia telah mengirimkan assisten untuk membantu Manajer Kim mencari sekertaris baru, namanya Tuan Kang Minhyuk."

"Oh, assisten Kang. Baiklah, sampaikan salam saya kepada Presidir Kim."

"Baik akan saya sampaikan, Manajer Kim. Maaf menganggu waktu anda, Jaljayo."

Sambungan terputus. Suho menghela napas dan ia kembali melihat keadaan disekitarnya, ternyata Beijing pada malam hari sangat indah. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum pikirannya semakin kalut.

…

Lay masih nyaman berada dikamarnya sembari mencari-cari lowongan pekerjaan yang mungkin cocok untuknya. Ditemani dengan segelas coklat panas, Mata sipit Lay masih bergerak lincah membaca artikel-artikel yang ada di Internet.

"Astaga, aku lelah sekali.." Lay menengadahkan kepalanya dan menyadarkan punggungnya di sofa, ternyata mencari pekerjaan memang tidak mudah.

Lay menengok kearah pintu kamar tidurnya, tumben sekali apartemennya sangat sepi. Lay memutuskan untuk melangkah dan memastikan semua baik-baik saja. Yang pertama dicari oleh Lay adalah Xiumin, kenapa? Tentu saja karena Lay kelaparan.

Lay yang hanya menggunakan sebuah dress tidur tipis hingga menutupi sampai bawah pantatnya melangkahkan diri ke dapur. Namun nihil, Xiumin tidak ada di dapur.

"Tumben Minnie Eon tidak didapur.." Katanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu persediaan coklat yang disimpan Luhan di kulkas. Lagi-lagi Lay terdiam, ada sebuah notes kecil yang tertempel dikulkas.

_**Untuk: Luhan dan Lay.**_

_**Maaf eonni ada pekerjaan untuk shooting film layar lebar, mungkin sampai malam. Ramen siap saji sudah tersedia didalam lemari, take care ^^**_

_**Minnie.**_

Lay menghembuskan napas. Iya, dia harus memahami jika bekerja di dunia hiburan memang menyita waktu kakaknya. Itulah kenapa Lay tidak berniat sama sekali mengikuti jejak kakaknya.

"Ah, akan ku ajak Luhan Eonnie masak bersama!" Lay tersenyum sumringah memamerkan _dimple_ yang menambah kesan manis diwajahnya.

Lay yang sudah bersemangat ingin makan malam bersama kakaknya itu seketika mematung di depan pintu kamar Luhan yang terbuka lebar. Lay membulatkan matanya, ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Emhh Jonghyunnie Oppa~"

Luhan sedang merengek manja dibawah tubuh namja itu, tangan Luhan sudah mengalung di leher namja yang sepertinya bernama Jonghyun.

"Ada apa cantik?"

Jonghyun yang sedang mengagahi Luhan itu terlihat sedang menggesekan junior besarnya yang berotot di bibir vagina Luhan.

_Bodoh, cepar pergi Lay bodoh!_ Rutuk Lay dalam hati, namun kakinya terlalu lemas, otak dan tubuhnya tidak sedang bersinergi dengan baik.

"Akhh j-jangan menggodakuhh Oppa.. masukkann~" Luhan merengek manja

"Tidak sekarang, sayang~" Jonghyun membuka lebar paha Luhan dan menjilati daerah kewanitaan Luhan dengan napsu.

"Akhh, Oppahhh~ Emhh Shh~" Desahan Luhan menguasai ruangan itu.

Jonghyun dengan lincahnya memainkan lidah di vagina Luhan. menjilat, menghisap, dan menekannya dengan lidah. Membuat yang diberi kenikmatan hanya dapat membuka mulutnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Demi apapun, Lay merasa daerah kewanitaannya menjadi aneh. Seperti berkedut dan terasa gatal. Lay menelan ludahnya, _cepat kembali kekamar Lay bodoh!_ Gagal, perintah dari otaknya tidak cukup kuat.

Luhan menarik Jonghyun dan membuatnya kembali menindih tubuh kecil Luhan.

"Oppah~ jebaaal~" pinta Luhan dengan wajah sayu dan memerah dipenuhi napsu.

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum miring ia tahu betul Luhan telah dikuasai napsu, dan dengan sekali hentak dia memasukkan juniornya kedalam vagina Luhan.

"Akkkhhh!" Luhan menjerit dan meremas rambut Jonghyun.

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Sangat ngilu.

Jonghyun mengangkat Kaki kecil Luhan dan meletakkannya dibahu, "Hannie sayang, kau benar-benar manis.."

Luhan tersenyum malu dengan badan yang bergerak sesuai irama Jonghyun menggenjotnya, "Akhh.. Akhh.. g-gomawoohh akhh emhh~"

Jonghyun yang nampaknya sudah tidak tahan melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan langsung menggerakan juniornya dengan brutal dan tidak beraturan.

"Eunghh.. Eungh.. Oppah p-pel~ akhhh pelanhh pelanhh mhh~" Tutur kata Luhan sudah tidak menentu.

"Tidak sayang, kau terlalu manis." Jonghyun makin tidak karuan.

"Oppahhh Akhh Oppaaah~~" desah Luhan makin keras

Kepala Lay sudah pusing, celana dalamnya sudah basah karena vaginanya becek. Akhirnya kali ini dengan memegang dan merambat pada tembok Lay berhasil sampai dikamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Eonni.. Aish! Ceroboh sekali tidak menutup pintu." Bayangan Luhan yang tadi menghantui otaknya, membuat pipinya memanas.

Lay langsung melihat bagian selangkangannya, sudah sangat basah. Lay mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu mengambil celana dalam baru dan membersihkan daerah kewanitaannya di kamar mandi.

"Pabo! Mudah sekali kau terangsang!" umpat Lay pada dirinya sendiri ketika memasuki pintu kamar mandi.

…

Suho sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan boxer dan kaus tipis. Suho memang mempunyai kebiasaan tidur hanya dengan boxer tanpa celana dalam, karena hal itu dirasa akan membuat 'adiknya' sesaat beristirahat dan tidak terdesak.

Setelah merasa posisi duduknya pas, Suho menyiapkan Hardisknya dan laptop milik Kris. Sepertinya pekerjaan ini tidak membutuhkan waktu lama mengingat bahwa ayahnya telah mengirimnya assisten sementara.

"Let's see.." Suho yang masih fokus pada laptop milik Kris tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya

Suho merasa ada yang janggal dengan laptop milik Kris, biasanya pada layar desktop akan tertampil beberapa _shortcut_, bukan? Tapi ini tidak, laptop Kris sangat berbeda.

Wallpaper laptop ini adalah foto Kris dan Hyorin ketika mereka sedang liburan di Pantai. Hyorin tampak sangat seksi dengan bikini merah ditubuhnya. Tidak, bukan itu yang aneh. Kali ini, Suho hanya menemukan dua _shortcut_ disana.

_Recycle Bin_ dan sebuah folder berjudul 'Untitled'.

Entah darimana, naluri detektif Suho muncul. Dengan dua kali klik, folder pun terbuka. Mata Suho mengamati lekat isi dari folder itu, sepuluh buah video?

"Video apa ini? Tumben sekali Kris menyimpan video.."

Dengan sedikit tertawa kecil, Suho membuka salah satu video yang ada difolder itu. Matanya terus menatap pada video itu yang semula terlihat 'normal' dan lama kelamaan menjadi sedikit aneh.

Dalam video itu, awalnya Hyorin dan Kris hanya sedang bermain 'Uno' dan Kris selalu kalah dalam permainan itu. Awal yang penuh tawa itu berakhir ketika Hyorin kalah, Kris yang tanpa ampun langsung mendorong Hyorin dikasur, menindihnya, lalu menciuminya.

Mata Suho membulat sempurna seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Kris menciumi Hyorin dengan napsu, lalu tangannya dengan lincah melepas baju Hyorin satu persatu hingga kekasih Kris itu bugil. Hyorin menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman ketika Kris meremas-remas dadanya yang ternyata cukup besar.

_Mphh.. Uhh.._

Suho menelan ludah. Suara desahan itu terdengar sangat…

_Mhh baby Kris~ Ahhh~_

Hyorin mendesah semakin gila ketika Kris melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyorin. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, Suho juga tidak tahu pasti.

_Shhh~ Kris sayang~ unghh~_

Bekas merah terlihat di ceruk leher Hyorin, dan Suho tahu pasti itu adalah sebuah Kissmark. Suho masih terdiam, tergelak dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

_You're mine tonight, baby~_

Kalimat seduktif Kris mengawali kenakalannya ditubuh Hyorin. Dia mulai menciumi dada Hyorin, mengulum puting susunya, dan menghisap-hisap puting susunya. Tangan Kris tidak tinggal diam, mereka lincah meremas-remas dada besar milik Hyorin.

_Go on baby~ Umhh~_

Sesuatu dalam diri Suho tampak tidak nyaman, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ditubuhnya.

_Akhh umphh~_

Suara serak basah Hyorin semakin menggema ketika Kris membuka pahanya lebar dan bermain dengan lubang sempit miliknya. Suho semakin membulatkan matanya ketika kamera yang merekam kegiatan itu di _close up_ menuju vagina Hyorin.

Terlihat jelas, lubang vagina Hyorin yang berwarna pink kemerahan dengan sedikit cairan bening sedang berkedut. Tangan Panjang Kris sedang bermain disana, memelintir klitoris Hyorin yang membengkak itu.

_Ahh Ahh Mphh~_

Kris membuka lebar bibir vagina milik Hyorin dan membuat hole Hyorin tampak semakin jelas. Hole itu tampaknya sempit, merah, dan menggairahkan.

Suho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

_Baby~ Umhh Akhh~_

_Sepertinya Lubangmu sangat menggairahkan, sayang~_

Kini wajah Kris terlihat dikamera. Ketika tangannya masih membuka bibir vagina Hyorin, lidahnya sudah lincah menjilati lubang Hyorin. Cairan bening yang terus keluar dari lubang itu dihisap Kris tanpa rasa jijik.

_Nghh Uhh~_

Kris terus memainkan lidahnya di vagina Hyorin, kali ini dia menghisap klitoris Hyorin kuat-kuat. Membuat Hyorin sepertinya menggelinjang hebat.

_Akkhhhhhhhhh!_

Cairan bening langsung mengalir deras dari lubang Hyorin dan Kris lagi-lagi menghisapnya.

Suho terdiam. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna sedangkan Tubuhnya mematung enggan bergerak. Seolah dia dihipnotis untuk tetap duduk manis didepan laptop.

_Baby, kau nakal sekali. Kali ini giliranku!_

Hyorin kini berdiri dan mendorong Kris hingga terduduk dikasur. Kamera yang sepertinya digenggam oleh Kris itu memfokuskan pada gerakan Hyorin yang membuka lebar paha Kris. Mata Hyorin tampak berbinar ketika melihat junior Kris sudah tegang menantang dihadapannya.

_Kau sudah tegang hmm?_

_Eungh.. Jangan menggodaku Baby Hyo~_

Hyorin masih tersenyum miring ketika ia memegang kuat junior Kris dan mengocoknya dengan tempo perlahan. Sesekali Hyorin menjilat ujung junior Kris yang besar itu.

_Juniormu besar sekali, baby. Aku suka~_

Kalimat-kalimat seduktif Hyorin secara tidak sadar membuat junior Suho yang ukurannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan junior Kris perlahan-lahan menegang.

_Do your job, baby~_

Dalam video itu, Hyorin mengangguk dan mengulum junior Kris dalam mulut kecilnya. Ia menghisap, menjilat, dan memijat junior Kris yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Ah! Shit!" umpat Suho ketika merasakan juniornya mulai tegang sempurna.

Hyorin terus melakukan jobnya. Kali ini ia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sambil menatap kamera dengan puppy eyesnya. Demi apapun, ini benar-benar seksi.

"Sialan!" Suho yang dengan terpaksa menurunkan celananya dan membiarkan 'adiknya' untuk menegang.

Hyorin terus bergerak sampai akhirnya kamera yang awalnya close up pada wajah Hyorin kini seperti diletakkan diatas meja. Memperlihatkan posisi mereka yang sebenarnya.

_Baby, aku sudah tidak tahan._

Kris menarik Hyorin hingga duduk dipangkuannya.

_Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya._

Setelah mengecup kilat bibir Kris, Hyorin menaikkan pinggangnya dan mengarahkan junior Kris ke lubang vaginanya dan perlahan-lahan mendorongnya turun kebawah.

_Unghh~ S-sakit..._

_Tahan baby~_

Kris tanpa banyak bicara menahan pinggang Hyorin dan kali ini ia melesapkan juniornya utuh kedalam vagina Hyorin.

_Akkkhhh!_

"Oh! Holy shit!" Suho yang menyaksikan itu tanpa sadar terus mengocok juniornya.

Setelah beberapa saat memeluk Kris erat, Hyorin mulai menggerakkan pinggang rampingnya itu naik turun. Dada besar Hyorin tanpak bergerak indah senada dengan pergerakan pinggangnya.

_Good baby~ nghh~_

Suara besar Kris terus mengerang, begitu juga Hyorin. Mereka tampak sangat menikmati permainan ini. Hyorin terus berada diposisi itu kurang lebih lima menit, dan selama itu pula Suho mengocok juniornya cepat.

_B-baby.. akhh akuuhh.._

Kris yang sepertinya sudah merasa pergerakan spermanya di ujung juniornya, langsung menidurkan Hyorin. Ia melepas juniornya dan mengeluarkannya didalam mulut Hyorin. Hyorin tanpa ragu menelan dan menjilat sisa cairan di ujung junior Kris.

"Akhh!" Suho mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang membasahi tangan kanannya. Dengan kikuk, Suho menyaksikan juniornya yang mengenaskan. Ini orgasme pertamanya.

_Baby ayo lanjut~_

_Eumhhh~ Aku juga mau lagi~_

Suho yang masih menyaksikan video itu dengan mata melotot langsung menutup Laptop dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian ia beranjak dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar dokter gila pembuat video laknat!" umpat Suho ketika memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

"Lay, dimana Luhan?" Tanya Xiumin pada Lay yang sedang menyeduh susu hangatnya.

Lay mengangkat bahunya, "Molla.."

Xiumin menghembuskan napas berat, ia tahu pasti Luhan masih tertidur. Lay masih saja cuek, berusaha tidak mengingat kejadian semalam.

Suara pintu kamar terbuka terdengar dari kamar Luhan, Xiumin dan Lay yang tengah menikmati sarapannya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kamar Luhan.

"Jonghyun?" Xiumin mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dengan seorang namja yang tak asing bagi mereka.

"Ja,Oppa hati-hati ne?" suara lembut Luhan terdengar ketika dia merapikan pakaian Jonghyun

Jonghyun tersenyum manis dan mencium kening Luhan, "Jaga kesehatan, arra?"

Luhan memeluk Jonghyun, "Oppa sampai kapan di London?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu minggu, tidak apa kan?"

"Luhan, ajaklah Jonghyun makan bersama." Xiumin berteriak dari dapur, memotong percakapan antara Luhan dan Jonghyun

"Tidak merepotkan?" Jonghyun menatap Luhan

Luhan hanya menggeleng dan langsung menggandeng Jonghyun ke dapur.

Xiumin dan Lay memang sudah tidak asing dengan kekasih Luhan itu. Lay juga tidak kaget lagi jika mendapati Yongguk kekasih Xiumin menginap di apartemen mereka. Hanya saja, kejadian semalam itu masih terngiang di pikiriannya. Biasanya dia hanya mendengar desahan dari kamar kakaknya.

Jonghyun menggandeng Luhan hingga meja makan mereka. Lay yang melihat wajah Jonghyun merasa pipinya memanas, teringat kejadian semalam.

"Permisi Min Noona dan…." Jonghyun mengerutkan kening.

"Lay.." Luhan tersenyum pada Jonghyun, "Kenalkan ini adik bungsuku, namanya Lay."

Jonghyun yang juga berkebangsaan Korea membungkukkan badannya, Lay pun begitu. Setelah memposisikan diri di meja makan, Jonghyun menatap Lay lekat.

"Lay, apakah kau berminat menjadi model seperti kakakmu? Aku lihat kau memiliki potensi."

Luhan yang menuangkan susu ke gelas Jonghyun hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku sudah menawarkannya. Tapi dia seorang sarjana, dia ingin bekerja di kantor katanya."

Lay hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Kantor? Dibelakang meja?" Jonghyun mengangkat keningnya

Lay mengangguk, "Aku ingin menggunakan ijazahku."

Xiumin yang dari tadi terdiam dengan Tab-nya mengerutkan kening, "Lay, coba lihat kemari."

"Ada apa, eonni?" Lay mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tab milik Xiumin.

"Baca ini.." Xiumin memberikan tab-nya kepada Lay.

Lay membulatkan matanya, lowongan pekerjaan? Lay membaca lekat semua ketentuan yang tertera. Semuanya dimiliki Lay!

"Ah! Eonni! Lihat eonni, aku memenuhi kriteria!" Lay melompat-lompat saking senangnya.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kalau begitu siapkan berkas-berkasmu, sayang. Sepertinya pengumpulan berkas terakhir hari ini."

Lay masih tersenyum sambil beranjak dari kursinya, "Aku yakin, aku pasti akan dipanggil untuk wawancara!"

Lay bergegas berlari menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan tiga pasang mata yang tertawa melihat tingkah lucu si bungsu itu.

…

"Jadi begitu, Presidir Kim. Kami akan sebisa mungkun merekrut Anggota dengan Kinerja yang baik dan Stabil." Pegawai Bagian HRD telah selesai mempresentasikan makalahnya.

"Baiklah, saya anggap kalian semua telah mengerti tugas tugas kalian. Laksanakan dengan baik, dan ingat laporan setiap periode." Suho menutup dokumennya.

"Permisi, Presidir untuk perekrutan–"

"Perekrutan pegawai saya serahkan langsung pada bagian HRD tetapi untuk perekrutan sekertaris akan saya tangani langsung dengan Assisten Kang. Ada pertanyaan?" Suho melihat seisi ruangan rapat, semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, sekian rapat untuk hari ini. Tolong kepada bagian HRD untuk mempersiapkan perekrutan sekertaris dan tes wawancara. Terimakasih."

Suho merapihkan jasnya, dan meninggalkan ruangan rapat bersama Assisten Kang.

"Presidir, sudah waktunya makan siang." Assisten Kang mengingatkan.

"Silahkan, saya ingin mencari makan di luar kantor." Suho menyerahkan berkasnya.

"Baiklah, tuan. Sampai bertemu satu jam kedepan." Assisten Kang menundukkan kepalanya, begitu pula Suho.

Setelah merapikan lagi setelan jasnya, Suho berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Dia sendiri merasa bosan dengan makanan di Kantor dan memutuskan untuk membeli pasta disekitar sini.

Suho masih memperhatikan Koridor kantor barunya, sepertinya tidak buruk. Memasuki area parkirpun tidak buruk, ayahnya sangat tahu bagaimana memilih desainer yang berkelas.

Bruk.

Suho yang merasa ada gangguan di belakang sontak membalikkan badannya, "Hey! Perhatikan jalanmu!"

Wanita dengan rambut panjang dan lurus itu menunduk berkali-kali, "Maaf maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru."

Suho yang hendak melanjutkan ocehannya tertegun ketika wanita itu menatapnya. Wanita cantik dengan wajah khas wanita China membuat Suho menelan mentah-mentah kalimatnya yang sudah sampai ujung bibirnya.

Wajah manisnya berpadu sempurna dengan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit bergelombang diujungnya, pinggang rampingnya terlihat jelas dibalik bluss berwarna merah itu, kulih putihnya sangat serasi dengan rok hitam diatas lutut yang dipakainya. Suho terdiam, tidak dapat berkata.

"Maaf tuan, aku sedang terburu-buru. Permisi.."

Wanita itu membungkuk dan berlalu dari hadapan Suho.

_Cantik sekali.._ Batin Suho.

**-TBC-**

.

.

HALLOH READERS~ *tebar tjipok/?*

Sebelumnya Hana terimakasih buat yang sudah mendukung fic ini, berkat kalian Hana jadi punya semangat untuk melanjutkan fic mesum ini/?

Oh iya, Hana nemuin beberapa pertanyaan tentang EXO Official Couple. Jadi gini ya, kenapa Hana banyak ngeluarin member EXO? Karena Hana emang sengaja mau bikin enam fic sequel yang bercast EXO Official Couple. Tapi sequel yang dimaksud disini bukan lanjutan ceritanya, tapi keterkaitan tokohnya. Sedangkan ini fic kedua sequel-fic, sebelumnya udah ada cast KaiSoo yang Hana Post ^^

Jadi back to this fic(?) gimana gimana ceritanya? Kurang hot? Aneh? Gaje? Apapun itu pokoknya jangan lupa review ya sayangku3 karena antusias kalian adalah semangatku dalam menulis :3

**BIG THANKS TO YANG REVIEW DI CHAPTER 1:**

**Gita Safira ; Laibel ; Lim Yoon Ji ; DKS-ZYX ; Adorableun**

**Madalene Lexie ; the-Dancing-Petals ; ; Wu Shan Yi**

**YiFanatic ; zeetao ; ChenLin21 ; Guest ; exindira; srecish**

**MUAAAAH :***

So, jangan Lupa review ne?

Tunggu next chap-nya ^^ Gamshahamnida~ *bow*


End file.
